Hideaways
by OnlySoAnHour
Summary: Jane and Lisbon are sent away to Chicago to keep them away from a killer out to get them. Will they be safe, or will the killer find them? Rated T just to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

**Hellooooooo! This is my first fanfic *insert gasp here*, so don't go all "WTF is this?" and "This isn't a story, for crying out loud!" etc. I am about 5 chapters ahead, so I'll be updating quite fast at first. -- scratch that! I changed the direction I'm going and will update at ****_least_ every monday!**

**Sorry for the sudden switch in moods and plot, I tried my hardest to dive right into the story! Hope it's not too OOC, but I get caught up in stories sometimes (hence why it takes me so dang long to write one!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mentalist or it's characters. If I did, every episode would be full of Jisbony goodness! **

The whole team was out for a dinner, except for an arrogant consultant and his boss.

Lisbon kicked the old leather couch, on which a sleeping Patrick Jane was sprawled out on. "Get up!" She commanded.

"And why should I get up?" He asked her, eyes still closed.

"Because I said so." Jane opened his mouth to say something smart about her angry-mother-like remark, but she beat him to the punch. "And you got this in the mail. It was in the unit mailbox, but it was specifically addressed to you."

He looked up at her and grinned, his blue eyes shining. "And you were nice enough to not open it? How sweet."

"Just shut up and open the damn thing." She rolled her eyes at him and started to walk out the door and towards her office, planning to lock the office door so Jane couldn't get in. Just as she had her foot out the door, someone called her name.

"Lisbon!" Jane called from his couch. Lisbon turned around, expecting to see him smiling and eyes bright. But instead, a whole different man seemed to sit there.

His eyes panicked, his body tense, and the letter slipping from his hands. It fluttered softly to the ground, gently landing on the hard wood. His hands stayed in the same position, as if the letter was still there. His eyes were staring into nowhere.

Lisbon rushed over to him, and picked up the letter. The letter read:

"Dearest friend Patrick Jane,

I know everything about you. And you think you know everything about me. After careful consideration, I know how to punish you for lying to me. I was originally thinking of killing you. No, that would be quick and painless. How about killing you're dearly beloved Teresa Lisbon _and _you? Yes, sounds like a plan. Red John was right. You do deserve to suffer.

See you soon,

A Very Unhappy Man"

Lisbon blinked back tears. How did things go from normal to completely abnormal? She glanced over at Jane, who was still in the same position he was before. Standing in front of him, she would have felt powerful. But this time, she crouched down so they were eye-level with each other.

"Jane? It's okay. If we just stay away from him, then no worries." She meant to sound more convincing, but instead sounded nervous and unsure. "Let's talk to Minelli." She offered him her hand. An unusual gesture, but when you're being threatened, barriers don't apply.

He looked up at her, and then willingly took her hand. Despite all the confused looks they got from their coworkers as they walked hand-in-hand down the hall, they gave off a nervous vibe, so no one approached them.

The door to Minelli's office was wide open, they stepped in.

The boss looked at Lisbon, then Jane, then their hands. Jane silently handed the letter over, and Minelli began reading it.

"It seems you have someone out to get you." He stated, as if it wasn't already obvious enough. "You two are going to need to get out of the state, as far away as possible, until we find this man." He typed on his computer for a moment, clicking furiously, until the printer was spewing out two pieces of paper. Each paper had a plane ticket to Chicago printed on it, and with that Minelli handed the tickets over and told them to pack their things and come back soon to receive a ride from one of Lisbon's team.

**Not much of a cliffie, I must admit! I'll update soon! **

**Review please!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! I know this is early, but I couldn't wait any longer!**

**I didn't expect there to be so many darn reviews and alerts! My email was FULL of Fanfiction stuff! My friends were very excited for me, and I found that very creepy. The pressure is ON! Now I'm nervous about writing, hoping I don't upset any of you! Shout out to the 2 friends of mine who have stuck by me with my writing! You'll know who you are! Love you guys! Thank you!**

**You may have noticed I have changed the categories! I will be changing them a lot until I find some that **_**fit **_**the story. Onto the story! Huzzah! *raises imaginary sword***

**Disclaimer: If I owned The Mentalist, the season finale would not be coming up very soon. Heck, there would **_**be **_**no season finale! And we wouldn't have to wait ALL SUMMER to see new ones! This all roughly translates into: Me no own!**

Lisbon was sitting in the passenger seat, tapping her foot rapidly on the floor. Van Pelt sent her a sympathetic look, and parked the car next to the airport.

"This is it." Was all Grace could get out, it seemed. "Don't worry guys, you'll be back in no time." She said the words aloud, but Lisbon could feel she didn't mean it. Who knew what lie beyond the sliding doors of the airport?

Van Pelt took off her sunglasses to give them both hugs. She gave them one last look before waving a sad goodbye and jumping into the truck, obviously speeding away before she could cry.

"Ready?" Jane's old self was back, and Lisbon was glad. They walked through the doors and quickly made their way through security.

Walking down the plane aisle, Lisbon tried to smile, but the nervousness overpowered her. She attempted to pick her suitcase up and put it in the overhead compartment, but Jane took it from her and placed it above.

She scowled at him. Did he think she was weak?

Once the plane started moving, Lisbon noticed how tired she was, and how they were in the back row, and how there were no people within four rows of them, so they were alone to talk.

"Are you okay?" Jane asked her.

"Me? I'm fine," She lied. Truthfully, her head throbbed like it did when she got braces in seventh grade, and she felt dizzy.

He raised an eyebrow at her, but didn't say anything. He didn't want to barge into her issues when she was clearly at her breaking point.

An hour into the plane ride, it was already at night and Lisbon was very tired. She tried to fight back sleep, but that was impossible.

The small TV screens in front of them gave off a reflection so she could see what the consultant was doing, without looking at him directly. She knew deep down inside that it was weird to secretly look at your employee. She reminded herself that boundaries had to be forgotten -or at least faded- on this "adventure" (as Van Pelt had called it earlier).

Jane was watching some Discovery show about myths, and seemed quite content.

She figured she could just doze off for two hours, and leave the other two hours to watch a movie or something like that. She leaned her aching head against the window, and drifted off.

_Four Hours Later_

Jane took off his headphones. The show was getting increasingly boring and weird. He was glad it was finally over. _Those guys on the show have too much time on their hands! _He thought, shaking his head. He had watched some of their shows, and was getting very tired of their little antics. Who wants to watch two grown men play with soda, anyway?

A man's voice came in on the intercom, stating that they were preparing to land in the airport. He could see the little lights illuminating off the buildings, and the growing specks gliding on the roads, which he easily labeled as cars.

He decided he should wake Lisbon up. He called her name. Nothing. He tapped her on the shoulder. Nothing.

He decided to use his last resort. He kicked her foot. She groaned.

"Go away," Lisbon complained as she made a weak "shooing" motion with her hand.

"I'm serious, Lisbon. Unless you'd like to stay on the plane alone..." He raised an eyebrow.

"It's eleven," She mumbled as the plane began to stop and the lights turned on.

"Technically, it's two in the morning," He stated with a grin as he stood up to get their suitcases. He took both of the bags out and handed Lisbon hers. They were the last ones to walk off the plane.

Inside the airport, it was like a ghost town. The lights were on full-blast and bright, but the people working the night shift were not.

Jane and Lisbon went up to the car rental desk and got their car keys. Outside in the rental lot, about one hundred cars were parked. They were given keys to a BMW, which there were about thirty-four of. Jane and Lisbon went up to each car to check if it was the one they were going to drive.

"Jane, I found it!" Lisbon called out. There was no answer. "Jane?" The panic set in. What if the killer was in the lot and had taken him?

She looked around frantically for him, her heart racing one hundred miles an hour. Just then she heard a thud and a muffled cry of pain that sounded vaguely like a certain Patrick Jane.

**I love leaving you all in suspense!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyy! I just found out horrible news! The Mentalist season finale is not on Sunday! It's only on Tuesday! *****cries* But on a better note, the finale looks really good! "Get in my way and you'll regret it!" "Are you threatening me?" Yikes! And then the Red John symbol in the sky? Oh boy! Can't wait!**

**Sorry for not updating fast! Real life gets in the way, you know! I had 3 projects due last week (all of them I procrastinated on) and I have a project due on Tuesday. My poor teachers will have to put up with my nervousness all day! I'll be nervous for both American Idol AND The Mentalist. Buuuut mostly The Mentalist!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned The Mentalist, I'd make sure it got a spot on Sunday! And... I'd make Jane and Lisbon get together… like NOW!**

It was impossible to breathe. Correction: It was possible, but it hurt too much.

The last thing Patrick Jane could make sense of was the impact his body slamming into the car, and the impact of a hard metal object getting thwacked extremely hard on his head right before that. The only sound was a car speeding away from him, presumably down to the highway… and holding his almost-assassin.

His head was in a very uncomfortable position, is neck tilted off to the side. He could feel some blood on his neck, but that didn't even make the list of the worst things about that moment. The only thing that mattered now was holding on to his consciousness, which was slowly fading.

He slowly started to let his mind shut down, when he heard a noise that caused him to come back to reality. It sounded like the light click of Lisbon's shoes on the asphalt. It was pretty far away.

"Jane?" The clicking sound quickened when there was no reply.

The familiar shoe sound got closer until it sounded like it was about three yards away from him. He wanted to say _something_, but he couldn't find the voice to say it.

The sound stopped suddenly and was replaced with a sharp intake of breath.

This couldn't be happening. After all of the nice things she'd done, _this _is what she gets? It was so unfair.

Lisbon was scared to step towards Jane. He looked so… fragile. Wait. What? Jane? Fragile? What kind of twisted world was this?

She took tiny steps toward him, cautious steps. When she got to him, she kneeled down, keeping a comfortable distance between them.

"Jane? Can you hear me?" She asked him quietly, praying for an answer. There was no reply, yet again. "Jane!" She asked, this time raising her voice.

Silence. Lisbon pulled out her cell phone, prepared to call an ambulance. Her finger was hovering over the 9 key when a very hoarse but determined voice stopped her from pressing the button.

"No. Don't." Jane rasped. He turned to look at Lisbon.

She gave him a disapproving but stern look. "Jane," She held up her phone. "I am calling 911. You are hurt. You need _help_."

"No, I don't," He spoke each word slowly, wide awake now. "That person probably expects us to go to the hospital, and will strike again there. Or possibly when I leave there."

"You are just too difficult!" She put her hands up in a surrender motion.

Patrick groaned and lifted himself off the ground with great effort. Lisbon rolled her eyes and helped him up.

They made their way to the car that Lisbon felt she had found a year ago… instead of five minutes ago.

When they finally reached the car, Jane did not hesitate to get into the passenger seat. An odd action for him, but Teresa didn't question it

He still had the wound on his neck, and it was still bleeding very slowly. Lisbon reached over him to get the tissues out of the glove compartment. She handed him one.

"For your gash," She said as she started the car. "I mean, no hospital and all so…"

Jane cut her off. "Thanks, Lisbon. Really." He looked like he was going to touch her face, but then he pulled his hand back.

"No problem," She said as she backed out of the parking space. The city lights were still shining but someone dimmed, and the only sound was the constant growl of the engine. Lisbon cut to the back roads. Driving through the dark streets made her nervous. There was really no way to know what lay in the shadows.

Lisbon had tried to ask him for a while now, but didn't want to. It seemed to be a somewhat touchy subject. She had to ask him sometime, and now seemed to be the right time.

"So, um… Jane?" She turned her head slightly towards him, taker her eyes off the road. "Can I ask you something?"

He laughed. "Didn't give me a choice there, did you?" He smiled at her, and she dumbly forgot about everything but him for a few seconds. She shook it off.

"Um… do you know who did this," Gesturing towards his cut, "To you?"

He looked out the windshield for a moment, a frustrated look on his face. "I… I didn't see him. I'm sorry."

"D-d-don't be." Lisbon stuttered, still looking at him. "I just wanted to have a lead or something. But I guess we can figure out on our own." She didn't notice recently smashed out lamppost conveniently placed in the middle of the road on a grass patch they were heading straight for.

With a sudden impact, they hit the post. The airbags didn't inflate, to their inconvenience.

"Damn."

**Jeepers! I'll update ASAP! The plot bunnies have been stalking me like chickens xD**


End file.
